Human blood clots to deter bleeding from wounds. Sometimes, however, it is desirable to stop bleeding and facilitate clotting faster than the human body would achieve clotting on its own. To clot blood more quickly, medical personnel will sometimes use hemostatic agents. A hemostatic agent may promote clotting and thereby stop or control bleeding. Some individuals may use hemostatic agents to promote more rapid clotting of cuts or other bleeding wounds.